Suicidemouse.avi
Suicidemouse.avi is an creepypasta about a Lost episode of Mickey Mouse from the Disney media, the video of which has been gone in the 1930's after the release of Steamboat Willie. After this it was never seen again until it was uploaded on the popular website YouTube in 2006. It become a famous legend that if someone watched it fully, it may use the disturbing imagery that it may make the victim to commit suicide which has become like a curse. Plot The video begins with Mickey walking down the street with poorly piano music. After a few minutes of the video the screen is distorted and changed to pitch-black for a few minutes. When the video resumes, a girl screaming is heard. Seconds later, Mickey Mouse is smiling, at which point the video is distorted, then ends. The episode appears to be black and white, with very sad music while Mickey appears very sad and depressed. As he is going repeatedly around the town, making circles. After a minute, the music stops playing, as static effects start playing. Again after a minute, there's no sound, as the screen goes totally black for two minutes. After the tape plays again, with someone screaming rapidly. Mickey then starts to smile. After Mickey starts to grin, and his eyes become totally white, while the screams become louder, even the city becomes demolished. Eventually, Mickey starts running faster and faster, and his face completely changes into a nightmare. Suddenly Mickey dies, and Satan appears with a very loud sound in the background. In the end, Mickey's happy face appears. There are different versions of the episode, but all are very similar to each other. Personality Unlike his mainstream counterpart who is happy and lovely, the Suicide Mouse is depressive and (as its name implies; also as a result) suicidal. However, Suicide Mouse's motives are very difficult to understand, as the character ultimately lacks defining traits during his short appearance. In its various videogames appearances, Suicide Mouse is usually portrayed as much more malevolent, vicious and sadistic than its original adaptation. In Other Media *[http://gamejolt.com/games/suicide-mouse-the-game/61354 Suicide Mouse - The Game] - Created on April 20, 2013 by @santirevecolepe. The game got very famous after it got played by Markiplier, Yamimash. *[http://gamejolt.com/games/happy-mouse/18738 Happy Mouse] - Created on November 14, 2013 by @EnclaveG. *[http://gamejolt.com/games/really-happy-mouse/36863 Really Happy Mouse] - Created on October 31, 2013 is an updated version of Happy Mouse, by the same creator. *[https://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-treasure-island/110185 Five Nights at Treasure Island] - Created on January 26, 2015 by Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez, also known as AnArt1996, and later remastered by the YouTuber Photo-Negative Mickey, who is also the creator of Five Nights at Mickey's Pizza Club and Five Nights with MacTonight. Gallery Images Mouseroriginal.jpg Videos Suicide mouse|The original video based on the creepypasta NOTE: This video may content disturbing imagery and music The Gmod Suicide Mouse Survival Guide|The famous Survival guide created by the famous GMod user kitty0706 Trivia *Suicide Mouse appeared in 6th place in a video Top 20 Disney Urban Legends Rumoured To Be True. Category:Magic Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Videos Category:Dark Forms